One Man's Trash is Another Man's Treasure
by pynes3lovessesshy
Summary: They always say ones man trash is another man treasure do u think inuyasha trash is going to b some ones else's treasure. lol im not good on writing summary's lol
1. Chapter 1

One man's trash is a another man's treasure.

ring...ring...ring ok class pencils down the exams are now over.  
All the kids drop there pencials and close there booklets and started leaving the classroom. It was the last day of High school.  
Everyone was talking about what there going to do over the summerwith there lives. Some were interesting, others boring but a certain girl already knows whats she gonna do.

Kagome pov...  
Kagome Higurashi is 18 years old girl with a another life. she has blues eyes and black hair and she doesnt weigh that much. while she was on her way home she was thinking about Inuyasha.  
she has been away for like 2 weeks and she wondering how come he didnt come for her yet like he always do. mmmm.. she thought and then shook her head n continue walking.  
Kagome reach her home but was greeted by her mom.  
"Welcome home kagome", says her mother with a big smile on her face "hey mom smiled kagome, where sota n gramps" "i told them to go to the store for me n get some things", she giggled "ok mom, have inuyasha been by yet" as she looked around.  
"no honey, he havent been by for the past 2 weeks that u was here"  
Kagome shook her head n went upstairs to pack her yellow backpack.  
As she was packing she was thinking about the day she left the fedal era (flash back)  
SIT INUYASHA!  
"OUCH wench, what the hell is your problem" says inuyasha as he struggles to get up kagome turns and says "i did it cuz ur acting like a ass how come u wont let me go home"  
"cuz we need to look for the damn shards wench what do u think"  
kagome tightens her fist and says "SIT!"  
inuyasha went into the ground once more.  
kagome climbs into the bone eatter well but before she left a tear fell out her eye n then she jump in n disappeared.  
(end flash back)"  
"We had a nasty fight huh" another tear fell she wipe her face n finish packing.  
As she was about to leave she hugged her mom n jump in the well.  
As kagome climbed out the well she heard a nosie. she stopped for a min to see where it came followed the nosie.  
It got louder it sounded like people having sex.  
So kagome peek through the bushes to see what causing the noise.  
Her mouth dropped and her eyes was watering up it was inuyasha and that clay poy bitch kikyo,they was all sweaty inuyasha was on top of kikyo both was naked.  
kikyo looked and saw kagome looking and smiled...(kikyo is just a evil bitch huh)

review me n tell me what u think plz :)


	2. Chapter 2

As kagome was walking backwards she tripped and fell.  
"fuck" she said in her mind inuyasha n kikyo stopped what they was doing (ewww) "who's there" inuyasha yelled. kagome got up and started running with tears running down her face.  
inuyasha smelled the tears and knew whose they were. He looked down "i didnt want kagome to find out this way i...i wanted to tell her"  
"well now she knows, the bitch needed to go anyway, said kikyo with a smirk on her face.  
inuyasha looked at kikyo n shook his head.  
As kagome was running she thought "how could he...how could he do this to me, u fucking jerk".  
kagome kept running but she havent notice where she was going, she was just running til her legs gave out.  
thinking of kikyo n inuyasha together n how there no room in his heart for her. she shed more tears til the point she couldnt really see.  
As she was running she tripped over a another tree stomp " dammit im tried of tripping over shit"  
She wipe her tears n stood up n kept walking.

Sesshomaru pov...  
"Look lord sesshomaru isnt the flower pretty" says rin, the lil sweet human girl, with a smile on her face. "Hn" is all he said as he was sincing something near by.  
"mi lord is there something the matter" says jaken, the lil emp that serves lord sesshomaru.  
he walks away.." jaken take rin back to the caslte" "yes mi lord" said jaken walking rin back to the caslte.  
Sesshomaru started walking toward the the thing he was sincing.  
he smelled the air n smelled tears "hn" was all he said. he kept walking.

Kagome pov...  
kagome got tried of walking n sat down near a tree.  
With tears still running down her face she havent notice that someone was watching her.  
As she wipe her tears from her face she quicky jump from away from the tree n saw what was there.  
It was a dog demon(not sesshy)  
"u smell lovely, i would eat u all up but first i would love to see what u have under those clothes" laugh the dog demon.  
Kagome reach for her bow but forgot that she left it at the hut. "shit, get away from me u damn mutt im tried of seeing ur kind" she yelled "my kind huh hahahahaha" the dog demon jump at kagome without warning n knock her down. he had her arms n legs pin down.  
"well lets see what u got under here shall we" he rip her clothes off with his claw.  
kagome was moving n trying to get away but couldnt she started screaming for help but she stop cuz no one was coming for her.  
she thought of inuyasha "help me inuyasha plz" but it faded away.  
"shut up bitch no one coming for u" said the demon. he stuck his claw in her bra n rip it. Her boobs was hanging out n all she could do is scream louder.  
the demon knock her out so she will stop screaming.  
he rub one of her tits n tried to make his way to her panties but was hit in the face by something.

Sesshomaru pov...  
As sesshomaru continue following the scent of tears he was also smelled a demon n he quicky ran to him.  
When he got there he found a women pinned down knock out n clothes rip off n also big dog demon on top of her rubbin one of her tits n making his way to her underware.  
Sesshomaru was tried of looking and kicked the dog in his face.  
"ahhhhhh my face" the demon screamed " who the fuck are u, i was in the middle of something"  
"this sesshomaru does not explains one self to a low down demon as u" "ahhhhhh" the demon jump at sesshomaru(big ass mistake)  
Sesshomaru used his poison whip n killed the dog demon.  
he looked down at the women n remember who she was "o its inuyasha wench, i wonder whats she doing here in my lands with this dog demon" "Hn"  
He put his very long n fluffy tail around her n took to the air back to his place.  
He thought "rin does need a mother n rin does like her mmmm.. ill keep her". he kept flying back to his caslte.


	3. Chapter 3

Srry everyone i couldnt write anythin my mom firend murder my vibe like really smh but im bak lol :)

Kagome pov...

Kagome opened her eyes and was trying to remember what happen to her and why her head was hurting so bad.  
She slowly got up and scanned the room. "Where am i" she said with her hand on her head. She look at the bed and it was cover with purple, purple silk covers, the pillows cases were purple and even the sheets were purple.(srry ima big purple freak)  
But she didnt notice that she was completely naked.  
"where are my clothes" she grab the purple slik cover and put it around her.  
She stood up but the room began to spin. She put her hands on her head so the room can stop spinning.  
Kagome began to walk again and made it to the double doors. As she opened them the morning sun blinded her. As her vision became cleared she was amazed at whats she saw.  
It was a garden filled with different color flowers and trees with different kinds of fruit on them.  
Kagome couldnt believe what she was also she didnt notice the there was a person standing behind her.  
"Goodmorning miko"  
Kagome jumps and turns around slowly.  
When she turned she notice someone was standing by the door.  
The person began to walk closer.  
When the person came into the light Kagome couldnt believe who she was seeing.  
Her mouth dropped but she slowly said "Lord Sesshomaru".  
Sesshomaru looked at her and said "Hn"  
As Kagome was speechless she finally got something out,"Can you please tell me what happen to me, and why am i here and what are you doing here".  
"This Sesshomaru will answer your questions later miko" "but for now one of my maid are here to get you dress, when you are done come and meet me in my study".  
When he said that he soon turned and left out the door and the maid came in.  
Kagome stood there looking dumb like "what the fuck just happen" but snapped out of it when the maid was talking to her about what she going to wear and where the bathroom was. Kagome took her a shower and got dress.

Sesshomaru pov...

Sesshomaru was in his study finishing up any last paper work, when was thinking about Kagome.  
"Why was she in my lands and how come my half breed brother wasnt with her" he thought and shook his hand "Hn".  
He stood up and strech and walk to Kagome room to see she was finally awake.  
When he got there he heard some movement from the other side "Hn she must be awake"  
He called for a maid. "i want you get this miko dress and then help her to my study this sesshomaru wish to talk to her" he explained to the maid "As you wish my Lord" As sesshomaru walked in the room he just stood by there, looking a Kagome, he study her as she look at his garden and how she smiled.  
Her smiled made him smile for a minute then he went back to his cold mode.  
"Goodmorning miko" Soon as he said that, he saw Kagome jump and turn slowly.  
Sesshomaru started to walk closer and stood in the light.  
He saw her mouth dropped, he kind of laugh inside but his face stood still.  
Kagome called his name and all he said was "Hn"  
Out of no where Kagome started asking all these questions(why you asking all these questions lol).  
"This Sesshomaru will answer your questions later miko" "but for now one of my maid are here to get you dress, when you are done come and meet me in my study".  
When he said that he soon turned and left out the door and the maid came in.  
Sesshomaru walked back to his study and waited for Kagome to come.


	4. Chapter 4

As the maid and Kagome were walking throught the caslte Kagome couldnt believe how beautiful it was.  
How each door was build a different way and also how each maid that pass by was a demon. Kagome couldnt believe what she was seeing. She finally snapped out of it when the maid told her they was here.  
Knock...Knock...Knock..."My lord,the miko here as you requested" the maid said "MIKO! ok yall need to know my name its KAGOME not miko" Kagome shouted The maid just walked shook her head and walked into the open door.  
As she enter she was speechless. His study was filled with books,rows and rows of books. Kagome thought she died and went to book heaven.  
Sesshomaru look and saw Kagome looking at his books and smiled but it went away.(of course)  
Kagome kept looking, she went to a bookself and reach for a book, until Sesshomaru called her miko.  
"its Kagome not miko geeze" kagome said as she turned around and look at Sesshomaru.  
"Hn" all Sesshomaru said.  
"OK sesshomaru i want answers", shouted kagome "You will get your answers but first you need to answer this sesshomaru questions first"  
"Fine" kagome said as she sat down in the cahir "What were u doing in this sesshomaru lands and how come my half breed brother wasnt with you".  
Kagome looked down and a tear fell out her eye, she remember why she left, he was with that clay pot bitch kikyo.  
"Your brother is an asshole" she said with hate in her heart." the reason why i was in your lands was because i was running away from inuyasha".  
"i saw him with that bitch kikyo and i started running i didnt know where i was going, i was just running, thats when that demon came and knock me out and now im here".  
Sesshomaru remained quiet.  
"Now lord sesshomaru why am i here" kagome said "The reason why this sesshomaru brought you here was for you to take care of rin".  
"huh" kagome said with a dumb look.  
"Rin really likes you and she also needs a mother figure" if you dont say yes i will take you back to inuyasha with no hesitation" Sesshomaru said with murder in his voice.  
"He really means it, let me stay i got no where to go no way" Kagome thought "yes ill stay" she said quickly.  
"Good" he said as he got up "ill show you where everything is" with that he was out the door.  
Kagome follow close behind him learning where everything is and where rin room is and etc.  
They finally made it to the garden area.  
kagome couldnt believe her eyes, "Its even more beatiful up close" Kagome said with her mouth wide open.  
Kagome ran to one of the flowers and snift it" wow they even smell lovely".  
Sesshomaaru just looked at kagome and admired her. " WE MUST HAVE HER" said the beast inside of sesshomaru.  
"hush now this sesshomaru will not"  
"oh please sesshomaru, you like her as well, just look how you look at her, you was admiring her" said the beast "just admitted you love her" said the beast in a know-it-all voice.  
"Hn" was all sesshomaru said to the beast. "You do love her, i knew it hahahaha" scream the beast. "go away now beast" shouted sesshomaru "So mean and cold" said the beast.  
Sesshomaru stop talking to his beast and came back to reality.  
"oh lord sesshomaru you came for me" said rin As rin was running to sesshomaru she saw kagome smelling the flowers.  
"Kagome is that you" rin said running to kagome.  
"Hey rin, how are you" kagome said with open arms. They hugged eachother.  
"I miss you kagome" rin said with tears running down her face." aww rin i missed you too" kagome hugged rin tighter.  
"promise me that you wont leave again" rin said as she wiping her face. Kagome smiled and said "i promise".  
They both let go of eachother and looked at sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned his back abd said " she will become your new mother rin.  
"Really" she ran to lord sesshomaru and hug him " thank yo...thank you...thank you" she said "Hn" was all sesshomaru said before leaving.  
As for kagome and rin they went into the garden and pick flowers.


	5. Chapter 5

"Its been weeks since we saw Kagome i wonder were she at, she never gone this long" said Sango, the demon slayer. "I know i miss Kagome, she like a mom to me" says Shippo, the little fox demon.  
"we should ask inuyasha have he seen her, you know he likes to go check on her alot" said Mirkou, the pervert monk.  
"yea your right mirkou ima go ask him" said sango She went outside to find inuyasha. As she walking through the forest she spotted inuyasha but someone was with him she couldnt see.  
She got closer and saw it was kikyo. "ahh damn its kikyo, what are you doing with this hoe and wheres kagome" Sango shouted "oh that bitch ran off like a little hoe she is" kikyo said with a smile on her face.  
"Inuyasha is this true" said Sango "yea "  
"what the fuck inuyasha, what is wrong with you" yelled sango "Nothing wrong with me i love kikyo not kagome, and for now on she gonna be in our group, so stop talking to my mate like that" barked inuyasha Sango turned and walked back to the village.  
"Sango your back, did inuyasha tell you where kagome is" said shippo Sango looked at shippo and started crying "inuyasha told me she ran away"  
"why" "i guess she saw inuyasha and kikyo together and ran" "that idoit inuyasha" shippo said tears coming down his face.  
Mirkou stood up and hugged them both. " its gonna be alright you to" mirkou siad with a smile.

srry its soo short working on next story right now :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome woke up early one morning, she got up but felt someone on her.  
It was rin still sleeping. Kagome smiled and got out of bed slowly and carefully.  
She walked to the double doors and open them and stood outside.  
It was still night time, kagome look at the stars. " i really miss everyone".  
Kagome turned around to find someone was standing behind her.  
It was sesshomaru. " yes lord Sesshomaru" kagome said.  
He didnt answer.  
"Lord sesshomaru" kagome said again She notice that his eyes were red. He started to walk closer.  
kagome back up to the wall but sesshomaru kept walking to her.  
Sesshomaru got to kagome and put his hand on her face and his thumb on her lips."you have such soft lips" said the red eye sesshomaru.  
He leaned in to kiss her,"what is he doing" kagome thought but sesshomaru eyes went back to normal and he stop before he kiss her.  
He turned, " i am sorry" then he walk away. Kagome was gonna say something but he was already out the room.  
Kagome just stood there shock and speechless.  
sesshomaru stood by kagome door and started walking. As he was walking he was talking to his beast.  
"what was u thinking beast" sesshomaru yelled.  
"i was helping you out"  
"i dont need help"  
"oh really "  
"hn"  
"i just help you out" said the beast as he went away.  
sesshomaru went into his study.  
Kagome came to her senses" why was sesshomaru trying to kiss me" she climb back in the bed and layed there thinking about it til she fell asleep.  



	7. Chapter 7

Kagome woke up the next morning still thinking about how sesshomaru was trying to kiss her that night.  
But she shook her head grab her towel and went to take a hot shower.  
When she came out she found a note on her bed.  
- Come to the forest, i wish to speak to you Sign Lord sesshomaru

Kagome couldnt believe what she saw but she did what he ask.  
she gotten dress and headed for the forest.  
When she arrived there was sesshomaru standing tree.  
"you wish to speak with me lord sesshomaru" said Kagome with a frog in her throat.  
"yes i do, its about what happen the other night" sesshomaru said still his back turned toward her.  
"I am sorry of what i did my beast took over and i couldnt control him" said sesshomaru Kagome was speechless "wait sesshomaru saying hes sorry, wait did i miss something here" Kagome thought "And also i wanted to give you this"  
It was a brand new bow made to her liking.  
"Since your staying with us, you need to protect rin at all cost, if you dont i will hunt you down and kill you myself" said the cold heart prince.  
Kagome was still speechless.  
Kagome looked at the bow again and ran to hug sesshomaru."thanks sesshomaru".  
Sesshomaru eyes widen and then he began to smile. He wanted to say "your welcome" but he couldnt.  
Kagome let him go and ran off with a big smile on her face.  
Kagome stop running and began to walk. she still had a smile on her face.  
"why am i smiling so hard" she touch her face and smile some more.  
"i cant believe he gave me a bow, that was really sweet" kagome thought "But why do i feel so warm inside, i havent felt this way since inuyasha" kagome stop " i must be falling in love with sesshomaru,naw i cant be" she shook her head and kept walking.  
Sesshomaru turned around to see kagome had ran off.  
He was still smiling, "she hug me... why though" sesshomaru thought.  
"because dum dum she likes you" said his beast "Hn"  
"ah nothing im gone" the beast went away. no matter sesshomaru was still thinking about kagome.  
"i feel so weird inside" he thought "ITS CALLED LOVE DUM DUM" said his beast outta nowhere.  
sesshomaru kept thinking about it, no one made him feel this way before so he was kinda shock.  
Sesshomaru used his quick speed and ran back to his castle.  
"i need to learn more about this feeling" thought sesshomaru.  
He went back to his study and read all the books about love. 


	8. Chapter 8

One late night kagome woke up and got out of bed. she put her clothes on and grab her new bow and headed outside. she didnt know why but she wanted to go shoot her new bow.  
she ran out of the caslte into the forest, when she got there, for some reason she wanted to meditate, so she found a nice spot, sat her bow down and started meditating.  
when she got into her meditation mode deep down in her consciousness, she could hear someone singing.  
Kagome ran to the singing voice, it was like the light at the end of the tunnel.  
when she finally reach the place she was amazed of what she seeing.  
It was a peaceful place, where the sun shines brightly, the grass always green and there are flowers, butterflys everywhere.  
Kagome started to walking til she came to a tree where a young women was sitting under, singing.  
Kagome saw her,"Hello".  
The young woman did not answer.  
"um excuse me"  
she turned and looked at kagome.  
Kagome eyes widen. The lady was in a purple kimono, long black hair and purple eyes but with two strips marks on each side of her face and with a full moon mark on her forehead.  
"i have waited for you kagome" the woman spoke.  
"waited for me, but why and who are you" kagome in a confuse voice.  
"i am Saya your beast but also your power"  
"My beast and power"  
"yes, i been here ever since you were born, i watched you grow up and protect you from any trouble".  
Kagome was speechless.  
"Thats why i called you from your sleeping and called you to meditate, so i can talk to you lady kagome".  
"What do you need to talk to me about" said kagome still confused.  
"its about you and your powers".  
"What about my powers".  
"Kagome i been sealing your power for years and i can not hold back no more".  
"What do you mean".  
"i mean when you leave your gonna look and feel different, you going to become a demon with miko powers".  
"I am but.."  
"but nothing its time lady kagome".  
As said kagome started to feel like she was fading away.  
"i will always be here for you when you need me lady kagome".  
Kagome open her eyes and she was back in the forest. Soon after she started to feel this burning sensation.  
Kagome started screaming, her hair grew longer, her finger nails grew out to claws, she had two sets of strips on each side of her face and the full moon symbol was place upon her forehead.  
She grew a little taller and her body was much thin but her hpis were little widen and her ears were pointy and teeth was sharp.  
She look at her self and was amazed but she wanted to try her new powers out.  
She ran really fast and jump really high even her clothes change, she had a fluffy tail that rap around her and also a purple and black kimono.  
Kagome couldnt believe what she turned into but she felt good about it.  
She grab her bow and practice using her powers. she shot a arrow with purple beaming light, it shot throught 5 trees.  
Kagome was impress of her new look and powers.  
But she notice a figure she knew who it was.  
"Lord sesshomaru you can come out now".  
Out he walked "who are you woman". said sesshomaru " its me sesshomaru kagome"  
Sesshomaru couldnt believe his eyes, she was more beatiful then before and then he look at what she did to those trees and was shock.  
He gaze at her body and her face, he saw the full moon symbol and was still shocked.  
Kagome walked closer to him and gave him a kiss, she pulled away and step back "i need to tell you something sesshomaru"  
Sesshomaru was still in shocked but he got out of it when she said she needed to tell him something.  
"i also need to tell you something kagome" sesshomaru said as he turned his head. "but please go first"  
"um sesshomaru ever since i been here living with you its been wonderful, but i do miss my friends sango, mirkou and shippo and also i been...um...kagome turned her back.  
"i been falling in love with you" she closed her eyes waiting for sesshomaru to say something.  
Sesshomaru widedn his eyes and then said "i been falling for you too kagome"  
Kagome turned around and had a big smile on her face "really sesshomaru"  
"yes, your wonderful with rin and i never shared my feeling with anyone but you and your so special plus my beast likes you too" said sesshomaru with a smile on his face.  
Kagome couldnt believe but she did she ran to him and kissed him dead on the lips. Sesshomaru did the same and pick her up bridal style and took her home.  
They made it to the castle to sesshomaru room.  
He layed her down on his bed she was sound a sleep, "i guess that transformation made her tired" sesshomaru said with a smile.  
He climb in with her, he put a arm around her and move her closer to him and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome woke up the next morning, feeling someone next to her. She thurned her head and to find Ssesshomaru still sleep next to her.  
She giggle a little bit.  
Kagome was getting out of bed but slowly so she wouldnt wake up sesshomaru, but it didnt work.  
She felt a pair of strong arms grab her and pull her back in bed. She look and it was sesshomaru with a smile on his face.  
"Where do you think your going love" said sesshomaru in a sweet voice.  
she started laughing "well no where i guess", she turned and lean for a kiss.  
They made out for 5 mintues til they both needed air.  
"well im going to go take a shower do you want to join me" said kagome in a sexy voice.  
"No love...i cant" sesshomaru said as he turn his head.  
"Awe why not"  
"Because if we do that we need to get married first and because the love making takes about 3 to 4 days" sesshomaru said with a giggle. Kagome giggle and said "ok" She went into the shower. Sesshomaru got out of bed," i really wanted to have sex with her like really bad" but it was his tradition to get married first.  
He put on his kimono and left to his study.  
Kagome got out the shower dryed herself off and put on her purple and black kimono.  
She left the room thinking about sesshomaru and how she really wanted to have sex with him and she then she was thinking how inuyasha never gave her none "i need to have sex, im sexually frustrated" said Kagome as she shook her head. As she was thinking she didnt notice one of the guards standing in front of her, and she ran into him.  
"damn that hurts" she said rubbing her head.  
"oh excuse me lady Kagome but lord sesshomaru has request you" the said guard.  
The guard pick her up, bowed and left to his duties.  
She walked to Sesshomaru study but also rubbing her head. When she got there she knock on his door,"come in kagome" he said Kagome walked in and she saw sesshomaru sitting at his desk full of paper work.  
"yes love, can i help you with something" she said with a smile.  
"Yes, i was thinking about you and i wanted to see you" he was blushing.  
"Awe sesshomaru" kagome went over to his desk, sat on his lap and kiss him.  
Both Kagome and sesshomaru was at war with each other, they were going cazy in each other mouths.  
But Kagome finally pulled away from his lips and was breathing hard. She layed on his chest and listen to his heart beat.  
Sesshomaru put his arms around her and kiss her forehead "i love you kagome".  
"I love you too sesshomaru"  
They stayed in each other arms for hours, who ever came to the door they was not to enter, sesshomaru did not want to let kagome go, he was in love with her,  
He never felt this way with no one, so he wanted to her to say in his life forever. He finally notice someone sleeping, he looked down and to find Kagome sound asleep.  
All he can do was smile. He pick her up and took her to his bed. As he sat watching her sleep he was thinking, "tonight i will go and get a ring and i will ask kagome to marry me".  
As thought, he left kagome to go get a wedding ring. "It has to be the best" sesshomaru said out loud and continue flying.  
Kagome woke up next morning with a smile on her face, she turned to give a kiss to sesshomaru but he wasnt there. She shook her head and got ready for the day.  
Kagome got out the shower and there was a note on the bed.  
-meet me in the garden-  
love -Sesshomaru Kagome jump for joy and quickly put on her clothes and ran to the garden.  
When she got there Sesshomaru was standing by a flower, smelling it. Kagome ran to him and hug him from behind "i miss you my love" she said as she hugging him.  
"I have also missed you" he turned around and hugged her. "Kagome i have something to ask you"  
"yes "  
Sesshomaru got down on one knee and said, "KAGOME WILL YOU MARRY ME". Kagome started crying but she said "yes yes yes ill marry you sesshomaru".  
He pick her up and hugged her and kissed her.  
During time, the word speaded through out the lands.  
As inuyasha and the group were walking through a village they heard someone talking about it.  
"Yeah its true Lord sesshomaru finally found a mate" said one of the villagers.  
" i hear she the most prettiest demon ever" said another villager "i heard she has miko powers as well" said another villager The gang look at each other but shook there heads.  
"i dont know what they talking about im the most prettiest girl ever" says the clay pot bitch with a smirk on her face.  
"yes you are babe" said inuyasha and he kisses her.  
mirkou,sango and shippo all said "YUCK". 


	10. Chapter 10

A few days has past and finally it got to the big day, today was the wedding.  
Kagome woke up with a big smile on her face,"Todays the big day", she jump out of bed and put her robe on.  
She turned and notice that Sesshomaru was no where in sight, but there was a note laying on his pillow.  
-"Goodmorning my beautiful kagome, todays our wedding day and i had to make sure everything in shape for you my love, but also its bad luck for the groom to see his bride to be.  
I love you kagome".  
Love Sesshomaru-

Kagome started to cry, she was so of the maids walk in and saw her crying "My lady are you ok".  
"Yes im ok, im just so happy" Kagome said as she was wiping tears off her face.  
"Im happy for you lady kagome, i been working for lord sesshomaru for many many years and i havent seen him this happy, im glad your in his life" the maid said with a smile.  
Kagome hugged the maid "im glad too", they both laugh.  
"ok my lady, i have brought you your wedding dress, its so beautiful" the maid laid out her dress.  
It was all white but the back of the dress was purple with white designs on the edges and the shoes are white with purple designs.  
Kagome looked at the dress and was amazed. The maid told kagome to go take a shower, so they can get started getting her dress.

Sesshomaru was outside in the garden getting the wedding in place and making sure all villages has invitations, really he can care less about the people but kagome wanted it so he had to go with her wishies.  
Sesshomaru left his castle to give all the villagers invitations and also to give her friends invitations,not inuyasha and the clay pot bitch.  
As he arrived at kaede hut, he saw inuyasha in the tree with the bitch, sesshomaru shook his head, he hated inuyasha.  
He walked by them "Hey Sesshoaru, what the hell you doing here" said inuyasha.  
"None of your damn business half breed" as said inuyasha jump out the tree and drew his sword, "im going to ask again, what are you doing here".  
Sesshomaru really didnt want to fight, today was his big day to marry his love, sesshomaru drew his sword "ok half breed you really want to fight me".  
Sango and Mirkou and shippo came outside and seen sesshomaru and inuyasha fighting "sesshomaru why are you here" said sango.  
"My love have sent me to invite you to our wedding, but my so call half breed brother wanted to fight"said sesshomaru.  
Inuyasha kept swinging his sword at sesshomaru.

The maid was helpping kagome put on her make up, until kagome sense something, it was a bad feeling. She ran out of the room, she went to the garden and saw rin.  
"Rin where lord sesshomaru" said kagome with fear in hr voice.  
"He went to give your friends there invitations to our wedding" said rin.  
Kagome used her super speed and quickly ran to kaede hut.  
When she got there she saw inuyasha fighting sesshomaru. she used an arrow and shot it at inuyasha.  
Inuyasha jump out of the way,"what the fuck bitch, watch it" inuyasha screamed. "oh inuyasha, your still the same, i thought you change" Kagome said with smile on her face.  
"Who the fuck are you" inuyasha yelled. "its Kagome you stupid half breed and also my wife to be" sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.  
"K...Kagome" inuyasha was speechless. "KAGOME" everyone shouted.  
"Yes its me" she laugh "hi everyone".  
Shippo ran to kagome"i miss you so much kagome, inuyasha is such a jerk" shippo said with tears running down his face.  
"i missed you too shippo" kagome hugged him tight.  
Sango and mirkou ran to kagome and hugged her too,"kagome where have you been we really missed you" sango said with a tear.  
"soon as inuyasha and that bitch ran me off, sesshomaru asked me to be in his group so i did and here we are now" kagome giggled.  
Inuyasha couldnt believe it, kagome is a full demon plus she a miko and also she so beautiful.  
Kikyo came "what are you doing here you baby bitch" kikyo laugh.  
"i came here to get my love and also my friends, for your 411 you stupid ass hoe" said a mad looking kagome.  
"who you calling a hoe, hoe" kikyo shot a arrow at kagome, but kagome caught it with her bare hand. "im calling you a hoe".  
Everyone couldnt believe it, shoot even sesshomaru was impress.  
"My powers are greater than your kikyo, so back the fuck off before i kill you" kagome said with death in her voice.  
Kikyo was getting mad, but kagome was right, kikyo walk next to inuyasha but she was still talking shit.  
"My love we need to get back, our wedding is in a few minutes" sesshomaru said as he walking over to kagome.  
"ok love" kagome kiss sesshomaru on his lips.  
Inuyasha saw,he turned his back and jump into the tree. Kagome kinda felt bad for him but she couldnt, he traded her for a dirty hoe.  
Sesshomaru grab kagome bridel style and flew all the way home and sango, mirkou and shippo got on kirara and follow right behind them.  
They both made it on time, Kagome put on her wedding dress and sesshomaru put on his white and purple kimono.  
Sesshomaru was at the altar for his love,he was so nervous but he didnt show it.  
(music plays) here comes kagome, sesshomaru looks and smiles.  
Kagome finllay made to the altar, sesshomaru and kagome held hands.

We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.(skip some)  
Sesshomaru, do you take kagome to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live? "i do".  
Kagome, do you take sesshomaru to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live? "yes i do".  
You are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride. Sesshomaru and kagome kissed, and left for there room. 


	11. Chapter 11

-Before i go on can i ask you guys something, you know how sesshomaru and kagome got married and stuff and you know how they went to the bed room its about that part, should i go full detail on what they are doing or no detail,  
please tell me, i dont want to make you guys feel weird and stuff lol.  
Thank you ^^ 


	12. Chapter 12

-WARNING:LEMON-

As sesshomaru was walking to his room, he had kagome in his arms bridel style. They finally made it to his room, he laid kagome down on the king size bed.  
Sesshomaru lean in and gave kagome a kiss on her lips and then he kissed her on the neck. Kagome bit her lip and moan. Sesshomaru unzip her dress from the back, as he unzips he kiss her back.  
Kagome helps take off the dress, sesshomaru looks at kagome up and down and starts to get hard. Kagome goes over to sesshomaru and helps him take off his clothes, but as she doing so sesshomaru starts feeling on her tits.  
Kagome couldnt help but moan to really loud, she finish taking off his clothes.  
Sesshomaru laid her down on her back, he look at her again,"oh my gosh, kagome you look so beautiful".  
Kagome smile but got shy, "um sesshomaru my love...um this is um...my first time" kagome face turned all red.  
"Really baby, ill take it nice and slow then babe, just for you" sesshomaru laid on top of her and started kissing her.  
Then he start making his way down, he grab both her legs and spread them nice and slow. Sesshomaru started licking her clit.  
"Ahhhh sesshomaru, please noo not down there" kagome moan and was grabing his head, but sesshomaru kept going.  
He went deeper and deeper, kagome couldnt control herself, it felt so good. Kagome flip sesshomaru over and start sucking his dick.  
Sesshomaru moan and groan, it felt so good that his beast started to take control. His eyes turned red, he grab kagome flip her onto her back, he started kissng her again.  
As was kissing her, he was postioning himself. Sesshomaru stop kissing kagome and she looked up to see sesshomaru eyes were red, "i guess his beast is taking over",she thought with a giggle.  
"Im going to put it in now my love", sesshomaru said as he spreading her legs and moving closer. "ok love" kagome laid on her back, waiting for him to put it in.  
Sesshomaru stuck his dick in her clit, kagome scream, "its so big.. i..i can feel you inside me", sesshoamru giggle "ok babe im going to start moving",as said he move in and out.  
kagome can feel him, it felt good, it hurted a little bit but it feels awesome."Im going to go little faster, ok love" sesshomaru went deeper and faster.  
Kagome was moaning and screaming,"yes...yes..yess sesshomaru give me more" kagome was going crazy, she use her claws and strach up his back, sesshomaru moan but kept going.  
As sesshomaru went deeper, kagome beast started to come out, kagome eyes also turned red. Sesshomaru looked and saw kagome beast was out. He smiled, he laid down on his back while his dick was standing up.  
Kagome looked and climbed on top of him and slid his dick inside her. Sesshomaru moaned loudly, he love how her tight pussy felt around his dick, Kagome started moving up and down and around.  
Both of there beasts were going crazy, sesshomaru flip kagome on her stomach and fuck her from behind. Kagome screamed in pleasure, every stoke he did made kagome grab the sheets tighter and tighter til she rip them off the bed.  
Sesshomaru laid on top of Kagome and kept fucking her. Kagome used her super strength and tried to get sesshomaru off but it was no use. Sesshomaru smiled and got off her, both there eyes where still red, Sesshomaru grab kagome by her arm and push her to the wall.  
He slid his dick inside her from behind, kagome screamed and moan. Kagome enjoyed every bit but it was her turn.  
Kagome got sesshomaru off her, they both looked at each other, kagome ran and jump on top of him, sesshomaru caught her and smiled, he slammed his dick in her.  
She screammed "fuuuck". Sesshomaru laughed but kept going. He loved her so much and this is how he show it.  
Sesshomaru laid her down on the bed, he was out of breath but he was almost done. He laid on top of kagome and kept sexing her."Kagome im going to cum" he said still out of breath.  
"Me to babe" Kagome was out of energy. As said sesshomaru was about to cum. A few more stokes and they both came at the same time.  
He laid next to her, but there eyes were still red, "Kagome you know we have to do this for 3 more days right" he giggle "yes i know babe" kagome giggle too.  
"But im not done", he bit her shoulder, Kagome smiled and did the same to sesshomaru. He kissed her "I love you babe" sesshomaru said as his eyes go back to normal.  
"I love you too sesshomaru", Hers went back to normal as well. They laid next to each other and fell asleep.

-Thank you everyone, you guys are AWESOME:)- 


	13. Chapter 13

4 days later sesshomaru and kagome arose from there room. They were fully mated with each other.  
"Kagome these last 4 days have been the best days of my life, being with you have turned my life more warmer and full of love, i thank you", he kissed her forehead.  
Kagome smiled,"Your more than welcome my love", she kissed his cheek.  
"Mi lord i have bad news, rin...rin have been taken by naraku" said Jaken with sweat rolling down his face.  
Sesshomaru eyes went into shock, Kagome eyes started to water up and a tear fell.  
"When did he take her jaken" ask a angry sesshomaru, "he had taken her while you and my lady were in your 4 days mating "thing" jaken said with a twitch.  
"I have to find rin now "sesshomaru ran in the room and grab all his sword,"im coming with you sesshomaru", kagome grab her bow. "No kagome stay here"  
"Why sesshomaru...rin my daughter" kagome was getting mad.  
"Because kagome...i..i dont want to lose you to Naraku, if i lose you then my world is over" he hugged kagome.  
"But sesshomaru if i lose you then my world is over, please babe let me go with you", Sesshomaru closed his eyes and said "ok".  
Sesshomaru and Kagome used there super spped and ran out of the castle. "Sesshomaru" kagome said out of no where, "Yes my love" sesshomaru looked at her, "i think were going to need help fighting Naraku" kagome put her head down.  
"No we dont, im the great lord sesshomaru, i can beat that worthless half breed" sesshomaru said with his head held high.  
"But love there were some fights that naraku have beating you" kagome giggle.  
"ummm..." sesshomaru turned his head "ok... fine, how do you have in mind".  
Kagome and Sesshomaru stop for a minute. Kagome thought "we can ask Sango, Mirkou and Shippo and Inuyasha".  
"Wait why the half breed", sesshomaru question, "because he have beaten and save you a couple times and even though hes a jerk,hes a great fighter" kagome didnt want to ask but she had too.  
"Ok" he shook his head, any body else, "mmmmmmm, what about koga" kagome said with her finger in the air. "Woah...woah...woah, you mean the guy that is still in love with you" sesshomaru looked at kagome witha weird face.  
"um...yes..but he dont love me any more, he has Ayame, thats his new wife" kagome laugh. "oh good, because i didnt want to hurt the little wolf", sesshoamru said with his fist in hand but he giggle.  
Kagome giggle as well, "lets go get them my love" kagome grab sesshomaru arm. He node his head, he made a cloud underneath them and they took off to kaede hut.

Soon as they arrived, Kagome jump off and ran in the hut. "Hey everyone". "Hey kagome, we missed you" said a very happy shippo,mirkou and sango.  
"Guys i need your help, my daughter rin have been taken by naraku",kagome started to cry, "oh no kagome well get her back dont cry any more" shippo wipe her tears away.  
"Thanks shippo" kagome wipe the rest of the tears, "how sesshomaru doing",sango said giving kagome a tissue, "hes trying to be calm about it ,but i know he wants to breakdown".  
"I feel for him, he saved rin from death, he really cares about that kid" mirkou spoken.  
"ok, where inuyasha" kagome was looking around, "oh hes by the bone eatter well, kikyo is not with him, its a shocker" sango giggle.  
Kagome walked out the hut and toward the well. She kept walking til she saw someone, it was inuyasha, he sat on the edge of the well thinking.  
Kagome walked out, "hey inuyasha" kagome smiled, he looked up "k...kagome" his eyes went in to shock,"what are you doing here", he slowly put his head back down,so she wont able to see the smile on his face.  
"Well im here to ask for your help", kagome sat on ther other side of the well.  
"My help, but why i been such a jerk to you, you cared for me and loved me and all i did was be a dick,im...im so sorry kagome,i really am and i want to make it up to you" inuyasha turned to kagome.  
Kagome was speechless, she didnt think he will break down like this, he never shared his feelings like this, "im impressed" she thought.  
"I forgive you inuyasha, your my best friend,wait are you my best friend"? kagome lifted a eyebrow.  
"Yes i am" inuyasha smiled. "Good, now i still need your help,rin have been taken by naraku" kagome said with a stare.  
"Ill help you kagome your my best friend and i wont let you down" inuyasha got up and held out his hand to help kagome get down from the well.  
She took his hand and got down,"now come on lets go, we have to get out of here and save rin" inuyasha said with a smile.  
Sesshomaru was standing under the tree, his eyes were close, he was thinking of kagome. He was thinking of how he loved her smiled and how she smelled.  
When inuyasha and kagome walked up, he got out of thought.  
"Hey guys, are yall ready to go", kagome said out loud. "Yes kagome we're ready" said sango.  
"Ok lets go then, we still to go get koga", said sesshomaru in a (hurry up tone).  
"Ugh we have to get flea bag, can we get someone else please", inuyasha folded his arms.  
"No inuyasha, kagome wants koga, so just deal with it", sesshomaru said in a (i dont like the idea either voice).  
Everyone started walking until inuyasha had forgot something, "hey, hold up everyone i forgot something or more like someone", inuyasha ran quicky into the forest.  
5 mintues later, he came back with kikyo in his arms. "Oh great your bringing this bitch" kagome was getting mad.  
"Yes kagome, plus your bringing koga" inuyasha stuck his tounge out at her but with a giggle. Kagome giggle too,"ok, fine she can come, but of the bitch get in my way im shooting her" kagome turned her head.  
Kikyo gave kagome the death glare, "fucking bitch" kikyo said in her thoughts.  
"Ok everyone lets go" kagome said with a cheer. 


	14. Chapter 14

-Im so sorry you guys i've been really busy getting ready for college and every thing. I will update soon-  
-Thank you- 


	15. Chapter 15

As the gang walk along the country side, it was getting dark out.  
"Hey guys lets set up camp for tonight" kagome clap her hands. "Finally, my feet are killing me" kikyo complained.  
Kagome turned and looked at kikyo "how can you feet hurt, if inuyasha carried you half way".  
Kikyo gave kagome a glare, "What bitch"! Kagome balled up her fist "Bitch you heard me". Kagome and kikyo was ready to fight until inuyasha and sesshomaru walk in between them.  
"Move inuyasha this slut needs to be taught a lesson" kikyo was trying to move inuyasha. "SLUT..oh no she didnt, sesshomaru can you please move, this chicken head dont know who she talking too", kagome tried to move him.  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood there,"No, i will not move love",Sesshomaru looked at kagome. "I will not move either,"Inuyasha looked at kikyo.  
Kagome looked at sesshomaru and smiled," ok ill stop, but i will get her one day" kagome turned her back and walked to her bag.  
Kikyo saw kagome walking away,"yeah thats right bitch walk away" kikyo yelled. Sesshomaru looked at kikyo with evil in his eyes. Kikyo saw his eyes and get scared, sesshomaru walk to kagome.  
Kikyo looked up at inuyasha and saw he was unhappy,"inuyasha im sorry" kikyo said. Inuyasha didnt believe her, he took her by her hand and they both walked into the forest."I need to talk to you" inuyasha said pulling her into the forest.  
Sango, Mirkou and Shippo just watched with mouths wide open,"What just happen" sango said closing her mouth,"i dont know," mirkou shugged his shoulders.  
They shook there heads and set up camp.  
Kagome was looking though her bag, when a pair of strong arms grab her and moved her close to his body, "whats wrong sesshomaru" kagome smiled.  
"Nothing love, im just glad you stop" sesshomaru hugged her tight. "why love, i could have beaten her, she nothing but i had to think about inuyasha and how he will feel," kagome said "I know, but if she would of hurt any kind of way, i would of killed her and i dont care how inuyasha feel about it" sesshomaru said with hate inhis voice.  
Kagome faced sesshomaru ad gave him a kiss,"I know".They let eachother go and they finish setting up camp.  
MEAN WHILE IN THE FOREST...  
"Inuyasha let me go i said i was sorry" kikyo yelled. Inuyasha let go" what wrong with you, why did you say all those things to kagome" inuyasha said in a calm voice.  
"She started," kikyo said with her hands folded. "I know but she could of killed you" inuyasha walked over to her and raped his arms around her. "Inuyasha" kikyo said in a low voice.  
"That was reckless kikyo, if you would hurt kagome, then sesshomaru would of came after you, then i will have to step in, it would have been a mess" inuyasha had fear in his voice.  
"I dont want to lose you again kikyo" inuyasha put his head on her shoulder and cried. Kikyo hugged him tight, "You wont lose me, im always going to be by your side inuyasha" kikyo said in a soft voice.  
Kikyo and inuyasha returned to the camp site to see Sango and Mirkou laying next to each other and sesshomaru leaning on the tree with arms around kagome and shippo in kagome lap.  
Inuyasha grab kikyo and hop in the tree, kikyo layed on inuyasha chest and fell asleep so did inuyasha. 


	16. Chapter 16

2 and half days later they finally made to Koga's cave.  
One of the wolf guards escorted the group inside, when they entered they was greeted by ayame.  
"Hello everyone its nice to see you guys, its been awhile" ayame bowwed to them. Everyone said hello.  
Ayame looked up from her bow and saw kagome, "kagome you look different, you look like sesshomaru and you smell like a demon but different" ayame put her finger on her chin.  
"Yes ayame i have turned into a demon but i have miko powers" kagome giggle. "I see you look more beautiful than before" ayame hugged kagome.  
The girls laugh, ayame let go of kagome,"so what brought everyone here today" ayame sat on the fluffy fur pelt that was on the floor.  
"We came for you idiot husband" inuyasha said. Ayame giggled "oh hes out in the back practicing fighting" ayame got up and walked them to him.  
Ayame saw Koga, learning new moves, she ran to him "koga kagome and her group is here". Koga stop fighting and turned to see the whole gang, well mainly kagome.  
He smiled and used his super speed and ran to kagome, he grab her hand and kiss it. Sesshomaru let out a growl and his eyes were blinking red. Kagome looked at sesshomaru and saw his eyes, she can tell he didnt like that.  
Kagome moved her hand, koga looked up and saw sesshomaru eyes, "whats his problem" koga asked the group.  
"Didnt you hear flea bag" inuyasha spoken out."Hear what?" koga said confused. "And your suppose to be the king, Sesshomaru and Kagome are fully mated" inuyasha said it in a lower voice.  
Koga looked at kagome with shocked eyes and then he started laughing and laughing and laughing some more. Ayame looked at her husband "honey are you ok".  
"Yes, im alright, im just laughing because inuyasha been fighting me for kagome all these years and you lose her to sesshomaru, ahhhh its too funny" koga wipe tears.  
"He has a point inuyasha" mirkou said outta no where. "oh shut up" inuyasha folded is arms.  
Then koga looked at kikyo,"oooh you traded kagome for that pot of soil huh, thats cold inuyasha, wonder why she got with your brother" koga shook his head.  
"Ok, why are my favorite people here to see me" Koga went inside his cave and sat on the fluffy fur pelt.  
"Koga we need your help to save rin and fight naraku" kagome spoken, "why what happen to her" koga questioned.  
"She has been kidnapped by naraku" sesshomaru said. koga put his hand on his chin,"can you help us koga, we really need you" kagome begged.  
"We really dont him" sesshomaru thought, "ok sure ill come it was kinda boring over here, i need some action" koga got up.  
Ayame ran over to kagome, "i want to come too kagome, someone needs to keep an eye on him" ayame looked at koga. kagome and ayame laugh, "sure you can come" kagome said with a smile.  
"Can we please go now, we need to get to rin" sesshomaru said in a rush. "He right, we need to go" kagome clapped her hands together.  
"Well lets go, come on kagome you can ride on my back" koga said holding out his hand. Sesshomaru eyes blink red, he grab her, made a cloud and flew off.  
"He really doesnt like when you do things with kagome or for kagome" sango said as she hop on kirara and mirkou hop on too.  
Inuyasha had kikyo on his back, and koga put ayame on his.  
They all headed for Naraku castle.

MEANWHILE AT NARAKU CASTLE...

"Let me go naraku, these chains are hurting my wrist, please let me go" rin pleaded. "No, i will not, i want my sweet kagome to come to your rescue" Naraku said with a smirk.  
"She will come and with lord sesshomaru and he will kill you" rin shouted, "ohh non-sense child no one can kill me im immortal" Naraku said with his fist in the air.  
Rin started to cry, "please lord sesshomaru, please kagome come save me" rin yelled. "yes yell more the sooner they come, the sooner i will have my beloved kagome" Naraku laugh.  
Naraku left the dungeon and went to his room and used kanna mirror to spy on the group. "Oh so there almost here, perfect, my plan will be put into action very soon, i cant wait for you to come kagome my love, i will not let us be apart for long now" naraku put his hand on the mirror and sigh.

As the whole group was running Kagome sense a secret jewel near by, "hey sesshomaru i sense a jewel near by", sesshomaru sniff the air and smelled miasma "vermon" sesshomaru said.  
shippo was on kagome shoulder, "um k-kagome i seen someone with red eyes in the trees" shippo was scared. "Guys were surrounded "said kikyo pulling out her bow.  
The group stop running, kikyo was right they were surrounded by naraku puppets. Everyone took out there weapons, "everyone stay together"kagome said.  
The puppets jump at the group, everyone was fighting back, sesshomaru used his tokijin to kill 2 of the puppets, inuyasha used tessaiga he hit them with wind scar.  
Mirkou was hitting them with his staff, he couldnt open his wind tunnel,the saimyosho were flying around and sango was using her hiraikotsu.  
Koga and ayame were using there fist to kill them and kikyo and kagome were using there miko powers to fry them.  
Everyone was fighting but the puppets kept coming, "Dammit how many are there said inuyasha swinging his sword, "i dont know but we cant keep this up" mirkou swinged his staff.  
"Mwhahaaha yes keep fighting, my real goal is kagome, i will soon get her "Naraku evily smiled.  
One of the puppets came up behind kagome and knocked her out quietly and dragged her away, no one notice.  
All of a sudden the puppets stop fighting and ran away,"yea you better run" koga said out of breath. "Wait why did they retreat" ayame said, sesshomaru looked around, "where's kagome" sesshomaru was in a panic.  
Everyone started looking for kagome, "we cant find her nowhere", shippo said with tears. Sesshomaru started to get mad, his eyes went red,"sesshomaru calm your ass down, getting mad is not gonna save kagome" inuyasha stated.  
Sesshomaru eyes were still red, he was hurt both his love and his child was taken and he didnt have no one else. "im going ahead, i need to find them" sesshomaru took off.  
"We need to go to kagome needs us" ayame hop on koga back and they all headed for naraku castle.

"Finally i have my lovely kagome, yes puppets bring her to me, im so happy" naraku smiled and waited for her arrival.  



	17. Chapter 17

As kagome woke up from being knock out, she rubbed the back of her head, "Ouch...why does my head hurt so much". Kagome looked around, the room was pitch black she couldnt see any thing but sense some one was in the room with her.  
"Mmmmm.. well hello my sleeping beauty" Kagome recognized the voice, "NARAKU, you bitch what do you want from me" Kagome looked around the room trying to sense where hes at. "Oh my dear kagome, all i want is you and your beauty lips", naraku walked by kagome and put his fingers on her lips,"mmm there soo soft".  
Kagome was in shocked her body couldnt move,"naraku you bastard". Naraku lean in and kissed her lips, kagome couldnt believe it, he went deeper into the kiss,kagome body was still in shocked, she still couldnt move.  
Naraku pulled away,"mmmm i love it". Out of no where kagome started to feel light headed like she didnt remember."I guess your body told to the poison rather quicky, mwhahahaha, when i kissed you i had memory erase poison in my mouth, now you cant remember sesshomaru mwhahahahahaha" Naraku laughed.  
Kagome sat there senseless she still had her memory of her family but not sesshomaru in replaced it was naraku. Naraku grab her hand "lets go my love, i want to show you something", kagome grab his hand and follwed right beside him.  
Naraku took her to his library, "ive heard you love to read so this library is yours" kagome was happy, she hugged naraku "thank you my love" kagome kissed him on his lips, "i love it".  
Naraku deepen the kiss til it was a war between mouths.

Sesshomaru was swinging his sword back and forth killing hundreds of the demons, but he kept going, "im coming kagome my sweet" sesshomaru thought. His eyes turned red and killed all the demons, he ran inside the castle, killed some more demons, til he caught a sent of kagome. He followed the sent til he found naraku and kagome kissing.  
Sesshomaru looked at naraku."what the fuck did you do to kagome, she will never do this NEVER". Naraku laugh, "oh i havent did anything, i just gave her a kiss" sesshomaru blood boiled, he walked over to kagome, "kagome what happen, why are you kissing him", kagome looked sesshomaru, "i kissed him cause he my husband duh" kagome looked away. Sesshomaru grab her hand "but im your husband" when he grab her hand kagome felt a something like they belong to each other.  
kagome looked at sesshomaru and felt a connection, she couldnt feel that with naraku. Then kagome started to feel a sharp pain in her chest, "kagome..k...kagome what wrong" sesshomaru caught her from falling to the ground,"are you ok kagome...kagome".Kagome was in so much pain that she past out.  
"Mwhahahaha" naraku laughed, sesshomaru turned and punch naraku im his face,"what did you do to her vermon" sesshomaru drew his sword. "Oh when i kissed her i gave her a memory erase poison, so when with me she stays alive but when you touch her it activated the poison part, so she gonna die soon" Naraku laugh some more " if i cant have her no one will".  
Sesshomaru looked back at kagome, "how can i stop the poison", "mmmmm i dont know, you will have to figure it out yourself" as said he disappeared "you will never save her". Sesshomaru picked up kagome bridel style and walked out of the caslte to the others.  
"Whats wrong with kagome", inuyasha ran to sesshomaru,"she been poison by naraku, i need to go back to my castle, i need you guys to save rin for me please" sesshomaru looked at every one with sadness in his eyes.  
They all ran into naraku castle, but inuyasha stayed behind with sesshomaru, "inuyasha i told you to go save rin now go please" inuyasha looked at sesshomaru, "i never seen you like this and then you called me inuyasha, its kinda weird im so used you calling me half breed".  
Sesshomaru pick up kagome, "ill do anything for my love and also i know she wants me to be nice to you, i dont know why but i must go, take care of rin for me", he made a cloud and took off to his home.  
Inuyasha watched as he took off, he ran to the castle to find rin, along the way he was killing demons, "man i thought when naraku leaves yall go with him" inuyasha kept swinging his sword.  
He finally caught up with everyone, "Did yall find rin" inuyasha said out of breath, "yeah we found her mutt face" koga turned his head but "she in bad shape" sango and rin in her arms, "she been hanging for hours, and it look like the chains cut into her skin, we need to get her to a docter quick" sango put rin on kirara.  
"We need to go then, lets head back to sesshomaru caslte" ayame stated. The gang left and went to sesshomaru castle.

As sesshomaru made it home he called his maids and his doctors, "please help her she been poison" sesshomaru couldnt bare it anymore, a tear fell out of his eye. Everyone took kagome from him and took her to a special room, he walked to his room and locked his door.  
He didnt want to see no one at this point, he was angry, he wanted to kill some one, his beast was trying to come out, he was in rage. The gang finally arrived, they called another docter for rin, they also took her to a special room. Inuyasha can sense sesshomaru rage and can feel his pain.  
Kikyo hugged inuyasha, sango hugged mirkou and ayame hugged koga, they all hoped kagome and rin get better.

Weeks have went by... Then months... kagome havent woken up but rin have.  
Everyday sesshomaru have been by her bed side even the gang been by her side but she still havent awaken. 


	18. Chapter 18

2 Years has past, everyone stayed inside the caslte til kagome woke up, sesshomaru was in his study filling out paper work, sango and mirkou were watching rin and inuyasha and kikyo were outside training.  
Koga and ayame went back to there kingdom but they was still worried about kagome.

KAGOME POV...

Kagome woke up but not really she was inside of her head, she walked down the dark tunnel into a light, "i remember this place", she walked to the tree where she met saya her demon, she looked and she wasnt there.  
Kagome called out for her,"SAYA...WHERE ARE YOU", there was no answer. Kagome sat near the tree, she put her hands on her face, "whats going on here...why am i here".  
"Oh because a dirty bastard poison you and now your body in a fight with the poison" said a voice that came from up the tree. Kagome looked up,"oh saya its you, i was calling you" kagome looked ata saya with relief.  
"I know but i was sitting up here all this time" saya jump off the tree. "Well you could of yelled saying you was up here or something" kagome shot her a death glare.  
"I know..i know" saya looked at kagome."Now what do you mean my body been poison and how can i stop it" kagome grab saya shoulder.  
"Do you remember when naraku kissed you, he had a poison in his mouth but when he kissed you that poison was a brain wash also, he made you forget sesshomaru and in replace was his face" saya sat in front of the tree.  
"But when sesshomaru came and you touch him you started to feel pain in your chest which knocked you out, it was the poison naraku made the poison to where he was only one you loved if anyone else the poison will activate and hurt you" saya said.  
Kagome was in a state of shock, "but how is sesshomaru, is he ok", saya looked at kagome,"hes been by your side ever since and also your friends".  
Kagome stood,"how long have i been out", "oh like 2 years" saya shook her head. Kagome couldnt believe it but she had to get back, "what do i have to do to get that poison out of me" kagome was ready.  
Saya stood up "i been waiting for you to come so i can activate your healing powers, i cant do it with out you" saya reach out her hand. "Its time to wake up kagome", Kagome grab her hand,"yes...lets go" i pink light shined though out kagome body, getting rid of the poison as it was done kagome woke up.  
She looked around and to see she was in a bed, she saw a window and saw how sunny and blue the sky was. She slowly got up and slowly got out of bed and walked toward the window, she smiled and started to cry, "i am glad to be alive".  
A nurse walked in to check up on her and to see she awake, "oh lady kagome it wonder to see your awake" the nurse smiled, kagome turned and smiled."I will get the doctor for you and also lord sesshomaru" the nurse left and kagome got back in bed, even though she woke up her head was still spinning.  
As said the nurse got the doctor and she ran to get lord sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was in the middle of finishing his paper work til someone came knocking on the door, "who wish to disturb me at this time" he said not happy, she open the door, " i am sorry my lord but Kagome has awaken" the nurse said.  
Sesshomaru eyes went big she used his super speed to her room, he walked in to see her beautiful purple eyes open and smile once more. Sesshomaru asked everyone to leave the room so they can be alone. when they was alone sesshomaru started to cry.  
Kagome couldnt help but to cry as well, he sat in the chair that was next to her bed, he layed his head on her legs and cried, kagome rub his head and ran her fingers in his hair.  
He rose his head, "i missed you my love very much, i been by your side every day i missed you love very much" sesshomaru shed more tears. Kagome smiled with tears,"i know i missed you also even though i was sleep you was still on my mind i heard you talking to me and im glad.  
He looked up at her, she smiled and wipe the tears away on his face, "i love you babe" kagome kiss his forehead, sesshomaru smiled, "i love you too my wife".  
Sesshomaru kiss kagome and he left, he went to let everyone know kagome sent a leter to koga letting him know kagome awake now.  
Everyone visited kagome while she was on bed rest, they was all happy that kagome was awake and with a big smile on her face. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Damn...Damn...Damn, i was so close, she was mine damn" said a mad naraku. "She was about to be mine, i despise sesshomaru, he makes me sick", naraku walked back and forth in his caslte.  
"I need another plan to get kagome but how she always with sesshomaru",naraku sat down and thought. "My lord if i may speak", one of naraku maids heard him talking, "how about you do the thing that you did with inuyasha and kikyo", the maid walked away.  
Naraku thought about it,"mmmmm that is a good idea, ill get them to hate each other then ill come and be friend kagome and get close to her, yes...yes its perfect" naraku laugh at his plan. He walked out of his room to get things prepared.

One beautiful morning, kagome woke up with strong arms around her, she turned her head and saw sesshomaru still sound asleep, she couldnt help but smile.  
She loved this man and he loved her too. Kagome tried to get out of bed without waking sesshomaru but it didnt work, the arms around her have gotten tighter and it pulled her back in bed,kagome giggle.  
"Can we stay in bed for a few more minutes, im not ready for paper work" sesshomaru snuggle next to her", kagome turned to where his head was on her chest,"come on sleeply head we have to go", she ran her hands though his hair.  
"Ok love ill get up but im taking a shower first" sesshomaru used his speed to there bathroom, kagome ran after him,"no me first" it was a playful fight until kagome trip him and he fell. "Thats no fair you trip me" sesshomaru said as he sat on the floor.  
Kagome stuck her tonuge out at him, but she felt bad. She went over and help him up but sesshomaru pulled her down and layed on top of her,"mmmm i like where we are at right now".  
Kagome giggle,"me too", they started making out on the bathroom floor. Sesshomaru took off her shirt and bra and felt on her tits, kagome moan while she was kissing him. He statred sucking on her tits, that made moan even louder but not to loud,"Your such a teaser" kagome looked at sesshomaru and bit her lip.  
"I know thats why i do it", he laugh and kept going, kagome felt her clit getting wetter by the minute until sesshomaru made his way down, her took off her panties and started licking her clit. Kagome rub his head and moans.  
Sesshomaru stops licking and came back up and started kissing her again but he was talking off his pants, he stop kissing her, "im gonna stick it in" kagome nod and he stuck it in, kagome moan so loud that everyone heard her,"shhhhh we have to be quiter" sesshomaru giggled. "Sorry" kagome also giggle.  
He thrust his hips in and out of kagome clit, she moan every stoke he did, it was til the point she was ready to climax,"sesshomaru im gonna cum" "Me too" they both came at the same time.  
They snuggle up om the bathroom for,"That was awesome" sesshomaru said wiping sweat off his face, kagome giggle" yeah but it time for us to get up and take a shower", "but i dont wanna get up, few more minutes", kagome laugh and walked to the shower,"wait your just gonna leave me here, i thought you love me" sesshomaru was fake crying.  
Kagome giggle, "then ome on slow poke", they both took a shower and gotten dress.  
Sesshomaru went his study, to do more work and kagome went to see her friends. Kagome made a cloud and flew fast to kaede hut but kagome could feel someone was watching her but she couldnt put her finger on it.

Inuyasha was in the tree with kikyo, they was making out and cuddling with each other until inuyasha caught kagome sent coming fast. kikyo fell asleep, He moved kikyo and jump out of the tree and when he landed kagome was standing right there. "Hey inuyasha" kagome hgged him, inuyasha hugged back and said "heyy".  
"What you doing here kagome, is it ok for you to be out here without sesshomaru" inuyasha looked at her with worried eyes, "yes, its ok inuyasha" kagome woke up and she notice inuyasha wasnt there, she looked and saw inuyasha and kagome talking, kikyo wasa getting mad because she saw how inuyasha was looking at kagome with those eyes.  
Kagome notice someone in the trees and knew it was kikyo,"you can come down kikyo, i dont know why your spying and getting mad" kagome jump out of the tree,"i wasnt spying ok and im not mad" kikyo folded her arms and looked away, "ok whatever, hey inuyasha wheres everyone", "oh they are all in the hut" inuyasha pointed. kagome nod and walk toward the hut.  
"KAGOME"shippo jump in her arms,"hey shippo how are you" kagome hugged shippo tightly. Sango and mirkou walked over and they hugged her too. "What you doing here" sango asked, "i wanted to come see my favorite people" kagome smiled.  
They gang talked for hours, even inuyasha and kikyo came in and join the chat, for once kagome and kikyo was getting along. when the guys were talking kikyo, sango and kagome went outside to talk girl stuff.  
"So kagome how are you and cold hearted prince" sango laugh, "everything is awesome, i love him and he loves me" kagome smiled, "i know that but hows the sex, i want details" sango, kikyo and kagome laugh, "you dont need to know but since your my girls ill tell you" kagome started whispering, "ITS AWESOME",the girls laugh.  
"What about you sango" kagome push her, "oh the sex is great and i also think mirkou is going to pop the question" kagome and kikyo looked at sango and started giggling, "thats good sango, if yall do get married you guys can have at the caslte, sesshomaru wounldnt mind" kagome giggle, "Thanks kagome".  
"Kikyo what about you, is inuyasha rocking your world" kagome giggle a little, "yes he is and guest what...i might be having his babys" kagome and sango was in hush mood,"no way congrates kikyo, im happy for you" kagome gave her a hug, "wait your not mad" kikyo looked at kagome, "no im not mad, your his mate, i got mine and plus inuyasha my best friend i want him to be happy and your making him happy, im glad your in his life" kagome said it with love in her heart.  
Kikyo hugged kagome, "thank you kagome and im soory for being a jerk to you all the time, im glad we are friends, i always wanted but i was scared to ask you, thats why i was a ass, im sorry kagome"kikyo smiled.  
Kagome smiled and noded her head, they all hugged each other.

"Inuyasha i got a question to ask you" mirku notice the girls went outside, "yea what is it" inuyasha looked at mirkou, "how should i propose to sango, i want to marry her she the love of my life and i want her to bare my kids" mirkou looked down, "well you do it at a romantic place, take her on a picnic just you two and when the time is right ask her" inuyasha smiled at him.  
"Thats a good idea thanks inuyasha but also have you notice kikyo, inuyasha looked at mirkou,"yea she being moody and eats alot" mirkuo grab his chin, "do you think she pregnant" inuyasha jump"PREGNANT WHAT DO YOU MEAN" mirkou shhhhh him "be quiet inuyasha, i dont know but thats how women are when there you know" inuyasha and mirkou sat there in silence and then the girls walked in all laughing.  
It was getting late,"well everyone i need to go home before sesshomaru starts to worry" kagome got up and hugged everyone, "bye kagome" everyone shouted. Kagome tooked to the air but she was sensing a demon near by, she kept flying but she notice the demon was coming toward her, she moved out of the way, "whats your deal demon" kagome asked it.  
"i need your blood give it to me...give it to me NOW" the demon came at her, she used her poison whip and cut its arm off, " i need your blood or i will die" the demon cam at her again and kagome cut off his head, she looked down at the demon and prayed for its spirit.  
As she got up to leave she notice she was surrounded by demons, kagome stood her ground as the demons came at her.

Sesshomaru looked at the time and saw it was late so he got up and took a walk outside,he looked around over his land til he got a sent of kagome blood, he jump off his balcony and ran into the forest. kagome kimono was all rip up, she had cuts every where but she was still standing she used her bow to kill the demons but it seem the demons kept coming, kagome was getting mad her eyes turned red and her demon came out.  
She turned into this big purple and black dog demon, she slash and stomp the demons, she kept going till they was all dead. Sesshomaru was close he felt her beast unleash, he kept running til he finally got to her, the demons saw sesshomaru and started attacking him, sesshomaru swang his sword and used his poison whip but it wasnt working, sesshomaru eyes started flashing red but he had to control it, "i need to get to kagome " he jump on the tree and then her fur, he reach her face.  
"Kagome calm down love you need to calm down" but kagome wasnt listen she kept swinging, the demons finally retreated,"kagome there are no more demons calm down" kagome saw sesshomaru and knocked him off her face, sesshomaru went flying, he couldnt hold back his beast now, his eyes went fully red and he grew into his beast.  
His beast was white and red, kagome saw him and attack him sesshomaru attack her to, they was going at each other until one good punch sent kagome to the ground.  
She returned to her normal self but she was didnt move, sesshomaru looked down and saw kagome, he saw what he did to her and he howl a sad sound into the night sky, he went back to his normal self and walked over and pick her up bridal style.  
As he was walking home kagome woke up, she looked up and saw sesshomaru, "oh your alright good" he sat down on a rock, "sesshomaru what happen to me and where are your clothes" "kagome what do you remember" sesshomaru looked at her, "um i remember i was attack by demon and i was getting piss because they kept coming and then i went black" kagome looked at sesshomaru.  
"Kagome you turned into your beast to fight off the demons but i got there and i was trying to calm you down and you knock me off, so my beast took over and he hurt you well i did, i am so sorry kagome" kagome smiled i should be the one saying sorry i hit you firsst" they both laugh, "come on love we need to get home" sesshomaru pick her up and took her home.  
When the made it home he put in bed then climb in next to her and fell asleep.

"Mwhahahaha it work perfectly" naraku laugh loudly. 


End file.
